Died for love
by liltoast
Summary: Kagome saw again what she couldnt bare to see. She couldnt take it anymore, him and his corpse, No, she had to end it today. No more pain, but she found out that he loved her too late.
1. Default Chapter

Tears hit the floor as she brought the knife up to her chest. She never thought it would end like this. ' I thought he loved me' Wrong. He was still in love with that dead corpse. 'How could he do this, I thought I meant something to him. I thought I was something special, but I was nothing more than a shard hunter to him. He thought I never noticed his late walks to the center of the forest. I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to see it. How could I be so blind. I should have stopped this hurt, I could have, but I put my heart on the line for him. My love just wasn't enough…' These were the last thoughts Kagome had as she plunged the knife in her chest.

Her scent was close by, and yet he couldn't find her. His hands were still stained of the blood of a powerful miko. He followed the scent to Kaede's hut, and as he walked through the door, a very powerful scent of blood filled the air. The door blew open as he saw it. She looked up into his eyes as she said her final good bye. But it was too late, the knife was already inside. Inuyasha ran to her, hoping there was some way he could save his love, but he was out of luck. Kagome was gone. "Kagome, you cant leave me. I killed Kikyo for you, why did you do this. I love you Kagome." He set her lifeless body back on the floor, and walked out with his head down to find the others.

It was raining hard as they said their final good byes to Kagome. As Miroku and Sango left, Inuyasha put red roses on Kagome's grave, they were her favorite. Everyday after this, everyone was in mourning. They couldn't understand why she did this to herself, but there was one person who did, Inuyasha. He went into his room and pulled out a letter that was in Kagome's hand. He opened the envelope and read a poem:

(Kagome's voice)

You knew I loved you,

That much is true.

I wish you could tell me that you loved me too.

My blood is running and the cuts are deep.

You bring the nightmares in my sleep.

My body gone, but my life renewed,

Just remember I died for you.

I will always love you Inuyasha, even if you don't feel the same way for me.'

After reading this, Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's arrow and headed for their tree.

A/N: Yeah I know, its not very good, but I didn't really have a lot of time to put it into detail. But don't worry I will. So im gonna redo this chapter. Please review and give me tips on making this more of a tear jerker because I have a lot in mind but im not sure what to do… Thanx!


	2. Ch2 a way to end a thousand regrets

A/N: I decided not to redo the first chapter, I know it sux but I don't have the time to do that so whatever…it works. And I wanted to thank my reviewers!

Inubunny: Thanks so much! I'm gonna try to add some of those things into this and hopefully it will work. Please keep reading and tell me what you think.

MysticCat: I didn't really want to kill her off either but I had no choice…it was the only thing that would break Inuyasha.

Kasumi-moon: I'm sorry but it had to happen!

Anywayz on w/the story!

Chapter 2- a way to end a thousand regrets

Miroku and Sango sat in silence as they watch Inuyasha walk to the forest. They knew what he was going to do, but they just couldn't stop him. They knew that this was the only way Inuyasha and Kagome could ever be together again. Despite what they thought, Miroku felt the urge to go and follow Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha neared the tree, he turned and glanced at the well.

Flashback

"Inuyasha I told you not to wait for me!" Kagome said as she pulled herself out of the well. She looked so beautiful in her blue denim jeans and black T-shirt. He couldn't imagine a life w/out her.

"Be quiet wench! You're late again, I told you to be here hours ago." Inuyasha yelled at her. He never meant to hurt her, but showing his true feelings was hard.

"I'm sorry, but I had to help my mother around the house. I have a life besides this one ya know. But I'm here now aren't I? Isn't that good enough?"

"I guess so, but be here when I tell you to next time."

End flashback

"How could I be so cruel to her? I love her, why did I act like such an ass!" The tears were pouring now. He hurt both women he loved, and he killed them both. He knew what he had to do. 'Please guide me Kagome, I need to be with you again' he thought as he put the arrow to his heart.

"Inuyasha wait." Miroku came out from behind the bushes where he spied on Inuyasha and Kagome one too many times. "Kagome wouldn't want you to do this, you know that. No matter how much you hurt her, Kagome loved you, she would hate to see you like this."

" You don't know how it is, having the woman you love end her life because of something you do. I'm so stupid! Kagome loved me, but I couldn't tell her I love her too. I killed her! You can't say that you have done the same! I need to be with her again, I need to see her. The only way I can do that is to end this." Inuyasha finally turned to face Miroku. He wiped the hair off of his tear stained cheeks. Inuyasha walked past Miroku and back toward the village. He saw Kagome's backpack by the door so he walked over to it. Inuyasha opened it and got out some paper and a pencil. 'I hope you get this Kagome, somehow' Inuyasha thought as he sat down and wrote.

Since the day of Kagome's death the sun never shown, and the flowers didn't bloom. The weather did nothing but rain. Kagome was the only thing that brought joy to Sengoku Jidai. A soaking hanyou walked through the forest. He stopped at Kagome's grave. "I miss you Kagome and I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, pride is a bitch. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusuiga and pierced it through his heart. 'now we can be together, I love you so much.'

Back at Kaede's hut, on the table there sat an envelope. If you were to open it, you would read:

Kagome, I love you so much, and I'm broken without you. So I wrote you a song. I hope you will hear it.

__

I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high and  
steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it  
serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain  
  
Because im broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
You've gone away  
u dont feel me ...anymore  
  
The worst is over now  
and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
you steal my pain  
away  
Theres so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain  
  
Because im broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel like  
i am strong enough  
  
Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
Because im broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel right  
now i am strong enough  
  
Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
You've gone away  
u dont feel me...anymore

500 years later…

"Class, class please be quiet, we have a new student. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome walked over and took a seat next to a very strange looking boy. He looked over at her and said, "My names Inuyasha."

A/N: well as I'm sure you guessed, that was the end of the story. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and before I forget that song was Broken by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence.


End file.
